Memories float upon water
by DirtyDeals
Summary: Queen Gabrielle takes time out from the raging wars plaguing her lands,How can memories hurt more than a sword? This is just a short scene in a jumbled Xena returns story idea, I call The Dragon Underneath.


The mixture of blood and dust cast a reddish hue halo that outlined Gabrielle in the cool stream of water she floated. Just simply letting the moment of peace resonate before everything crashed back into reality. The battle had been bloody and long but her army had managed to out flank then make the invaders retreat. It wasn't her greatest of victories by far but than again Gabrielle did not measure her life by wars won or lost. She measured by the people she was effectively able to touch and make their lives better and by those people who changed her life....and made hers better by knowing them. Funny how that encompassed the good with the bad. Of course Xena ranked number one on the list – she changed my life in more ways than I probable will ever know. Hercules, Joxer, Ephiny, Iolasus, Eve and many more but than there was Hope. Dahok. Caesar. Alti. Ares. They made me grow up and except the fact I don't write my story in a lot of ways. Choices I made right or wrong choices in some cases but my choices and I must live with them.

Gabrielle let her mind float upon the water along with her body. Letting the disconnect from this world go and reach out for another connection. Sending her thoughts and love elsewhere.

"How tempting a sight." the husky voice in her ear sent a jolt of recognition straight to Gabrielle's core.

"Xena what...how?" Gabrielle tried to turn around but strong arms encircled her waist and held her in place.

"Shhh that doesn't really matter does it?"

The hot lips touched her ear. Gabrielle closed her eyes and relaxed into the secure warmth that held her close. No, it didn't matter to her if it was just a dream...or a cruel trick of the mind....because she had almost forgotten how this felt. The crawling warmth that moved underneath her skin where ever Xena's flesh made contact. The hot soft touch of full lips. Gabrielle turned her head seeking those lips out and was reward with a soul searching kiss that took her breath away. Slowly a warm hand cradled her neck as another moved to her knees lifting her from the water. Gabrielle wrapped her arms around the strong coiled neck muscles. The familiar scent of woolen bedroll touched her back. Gabrielle peeked her eyes open to watch Xena struggle with peeling the black leather from her skin. Gabrielle set up to help with the removal.

"Your going to hate putting these back on." the words spoken from a memory in the back of Gabrielle's mind. The wicked grin made her heart skip a beat.

"What makes you think I'll be putting them back on anytime soon." The teasing tone and slight wink made her smile.

"Promises, Promises." Gabrielle sighed dramatically.

A long arm tickled her side making the smaller woman jump and squeal in laughter. "I promise ya something. I bet I can make you wet yourself." Long knowing fingers tickled her side with a sensual stroke that teased in another way.

Gabrielle's soft sexy intake of breath made the dark warrior grin, as she watched her lick her lips with a pink tongue, "Only if I get to say how your going to prove that bet."

Xena's burst of laughter helped Gabrielle with her embarrassment over the bold comment.

Xena's blue eye's sparkled with shimmering silver as she bit her lower lip to stop the smirk. The familiar heavy weight gently pinned Gabrielle to the bedroll. The excitement from the intimate contact of their bodies was like nothing she had ever known. It started with her rapid heartbeat as Xena slid her thigh in between her legs. Long gentle fingers caressed her cheek forcing her eyes to flutter open. "Your so incredibly sweet...do you have any idea how sweet?" No Gabrielle didn't have any clue how to answer that but her heart was melting in the intense regard of this strong beautiful woman holding her so gently.

"If you know how much I'm in love with you?" the tender reply flowed from her lips as her hand caressed the angled cheek looming above. Xena shuddered above her when she touched her. "Are you...are you Okay?" Gabrielle's voice filled with concern. As her hand caressed the corded muscle back and more shivers moved across that body above.

"It's more then Okay...that your touch.... can make me feel this." Xena explained with a shaky voice. Full understanding made Gabrielle's eyes go wide. She was able to make Xena feel the same way she did. Of course she knew she gave Xena pleasure sexually. Gabrielle wasn't that naive but shivers?? She was able to do that to Xena? Wow! A strange new found confidence had her hands seeking out the trembling flesh. Caressing the curve and valley's as her mouth sought out the long neck. Xena planted her hands on either side of her head lifting off her body.

"Gabrielle I can't. Your..."

"Let me" Lifting up from the bedroll and turning that larger body over with the simplest of ease. It was all hers to explore and the amazing discoveries of her ability to have Xena shivering in her hands. The wonder of it all. Xena's every breath, each gasp, each swallow, each moan was apart of Gabrielle's mind and body. All of Gabrielle's senses became totally focused on Xena. No other thoughts or worries. Just what this woman made her feel and what she was able to give in return.

Gabrielle wiped the tears from her eyes as the memory faded and reality sank in. Of course now she knew that was when Xena let herself start to believe in a future together. When their love was new and sweet. Long before the broken promises of Caesar and Dahok, Chin and Hope. Yes the bad times hurt but at least she felt something. Nothing felt like the emptiness that echoed her insides now. There was a time right after Japa in which she went looking for her death but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. No now she would put her armor back on and face this new threat. Alexander the Great.


End file.
